KR2008 Alternate Storyline Episode 9
by SaiyaGirl1
Summary: Episode 9 - KITTnapped: The search for KITT is on.
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 9 – KITTnapped**

**Chapter 1**

Phoenix, Arizona

Kat sat on the sidewalk, leaning against a building. She had her legs folded up, her arms on her knees. Her head was bowed. David's smashed laptop and a tiny black box lay on the sidewalk in front of her.

A pair of shiny black shoes stepped into her limited field of vision, next to the laptop. David reached down and picked up the laptop, and the box.

Kat peered up at him. He was frowning at his laptop. Kat watched him, waiting for the explosion. Instead, he turned the black box over in his hand. "Karen's here." He said calmly. "She tried to get me into an ambulance, but I declined. She's got a car for us so we can get back to FLAG."

"Aren't you angry?" Kat asked dully.

"Extremely." David said calmly, not looking at her.

"Then why aren't you yelling at me?"

He glanced down at her. "If I thought for one moment that yelling at you would bring Three Thousand back, your ears would be bleeding." He said, then turned his attention back to the items in his hands. Kat bowed her head again.

David looked down at her defeated form. He let out a little exasperated sigh, tucking the laptop under his arm and pocketing the box. "I'm angry at KARR." He said. "Katherine, you were outwitted and outmaneuvered by a super intelligent AI that has been on this earth longer than you have."

Kat glared up at him. "Are you saying that this _isn't_ my fault?"

"You were the one who made the mistakes. You disobeyed a direct order. You share the blame for this happening." David said. "But, I have roughly fifteen minutes before the stim wears off and I pass out cold. And I need you to drive my unconscious body back to FLAG."

"What am I going to tell the others?" Kat asked sadly. "What is KARR going to do to KITT?"

"If you keep sitting there, you'll never find out." David said. He turned and walked back the way he had come. Kat watched him for a second. Then she got up slowly and followed him.

********

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

Carmen walked over to Charles, who was sleeping in an office chair in the Main Lab. His head was drooping to the side and his reading glasses lay askew on his face. She placed a small pillow under his head and covered him with a folded fleece blanket. He didn't even stir. She also removed his glasses and folded them up, placing them on the table with the blueprints.

She picked up a silver travel mug and took a long drink from the contents. She looked over at Pierce, who sat across the table from Charles. His arms were folded up over the blueprints and his head was face down on top of them. His own glasses were in front of him, lying at a haphazard angle.

She made her way over to him and pushed his shoulder a few times. "I'm not sleeping." Pierce said, his voice muffled by his arms.

"Need some caffeine?" She asked.

He turned his head slightly and looked at her for a moment. "I don't drink coffee."

"I know, I've got you covered." Carmen said. She reached into one of the deep pockets of her coveralls and pulled out a blue glass bottle. She held it out to him.

He gave it a suspicious look. He sat up slowly. "Thank you." He said, taking the soda. He put his glasses back on, checking the seal on the bottle. It was still tight. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. "You're never nice to me. You're never nice to anyone, except for KITT."

"I'm nice to Charles." Carmen said. She smacked Pierce lightly in the back of the head. "Now shut up and drink your caffeine."

"Ah, now the universe makes sense again." Pierce said as he opened his soda and took a drink.

"Maybe if you didn't expect me to be horrible to you all the time, then I wouldn't be." Carmen muttered as she walked back to her station.

Pierce paused in his drinking. He turned his chair so he could look at her, lowering the blue bottle. He gave her a long look. "No... it's a trap." He said to himself, and downed the rest of his soda.

Pierce looked over at K.I.T.T's circle. Ian lay curled up on two plastic chairs about a foot away from it. The chairs were positioned so they were facing the circle. "I want to know as soon as they are back." Ian had said when he was setting up.

Rei was covering him with a blanket now. Kai frowned at her. She caught his disapproval and sighed. "Child, Kai." She said.

"Exactly." Kai said. Rei looked to the ceiling, as if praying for serenity.

Pierce checked his watch. It read: 4:37am.

"God, is it really morning?" He asked. "Where are they?"

"You think something's happened?" Carmen asked. She kept her voice calm, but she was cleaning her station. This was something she only did when she had nothing else to do. Like everyone else, she was reluctant to leave the Main Lab. When K.I.T.T came back, it would be through the Tunnel.

"Something must have." Pierce said in a defeated tone. "Why else aren't they back yet?"

"If they don't get back soon, then I'm going down that hole and following them." Carmen said, nodding towards the circle. "I can't stand all this waiting."

"The garage is locked down as well." Pierce said. "You wouldn't be able to get to any of the vehicles."

"I can put one together with what I've got here." Carmen said. "Even if I couldn't, I'd walk if I had to. I'm worried about my _bebe._"

"KITT's not your son." Pierce said, rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses. "Charles created him."

"Charles created his AI, his mind." Carmen said. "I created his engine, his heart. I built his body, piece by piece. Charles once said I must be Wilton Knight, reincarnated." She frowned at that. "I created KITT just as much as you or Charles did."

"Hey, I'm not claiming I created KITT." Pierce said. "I helped Charles out, that's it. Though I will admit the new CPU Core was originally my idea."

"We've all invested our time, our work." Kai said solemnly.

"Pieces of ourselves, in KITT." Rei offered.

"It's only natural for Carmen to be worried in a situation like this." Kai finished.

"I just wish I knew where they were." Carmen said miserably.

********

Somewhere in New Mexico

Kat's eyes were growing heavy. She decided to pull over at the next stop.

She pulled Karen's white Nissan Sentra into the parking lot of an all night diner. She parked and cut the engine. The Sentra's engine wasn't loud by any definition, but the sudden silence fell over Kat like a blanket.

K.I.T.T had always run completely silent.

She shook her head roughly. She glanced at David in the rear view mirror. He lay across the backseat. He hadn't lasted long once she had started driving. He had been out since nightfall. She checked her watch. 4:37am.

At least David had let Karen's paramedics patch him up a bit before they set out. His ribs were bound up, so he couldn't injure them further by moving around. They had also re-bandaged the shoulder injured during the mission to save Andrew Corlan. The swelling on his cheek had gone down, though it bruised beautifully. His shirt was ruined as well. Kat decided it was best to leave him in the car while she went into the diner.

The diner was deserted except for a waitress behind the counter. She was busy texting on her cell phone. Kat walked up to the counter. "What do you want?" The waitress asked without looking up.

"I'll have to settle for what I need at this point in time." Kat told her dully.

The waitress glanced at Kat. She must have looked like hell, because the waitress looked concerned. "What can I get you, hon?" She asked.

"Tea, and any food that's hot, good for travel, and can be prepared quickly." Kat said. "And a lot of it." She pulled her wallet out of her jeans. She opened it up and pulled out the credit card she had been given when she joined F.L.A.G. It had the silver and black Knight Industries logo in the corner. This was the first time she was using it.

The waitress prepared her a cup of tea. Kat sat at the counter and watched it steep while the waitress set about making food.

Soon she had downed the tea, and two large white, paper bags were set up on the counter. Kat paid the woman, ordered another tea to go, and headed out with the two bags and the tea.

She opened the door to the backseat and nudged David's shoulder. He opened his eyes immediately. Then he closed them again and groaned. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost morning. You got a few good hours of sleep. How are you feeling?" Kat asked.

"I'm starving." He said weakly.

Kat held out one of the paper bags. "I wasn't sure if I should have woken you sooner and fed you. But I have this now."

David took the bag quickly, sitting up. Kat closed the backseat door and headed around to the front. She got in and put the key in the ignition. She fumbled with it a bit before turning it and starting the engine. It rumbled to life and purred quietly. The noise made her flinch.

David tore into the food while she drove. Karen had given them two large bottles of water as well. David had finished one off before they had left. He paused eating every now and then to drink from the second one.

"Ugh." David said.

Kat glanced at him through the rear view mirror. He was scowling at a sandwich in his hands. "What's the matter."

"Horseradish." David said, putting the sandwich aside.

Kat gave him a stunned look through the mirror. "David, this is the first food you've had for days. Are you really complaining because one sandwich has horseradish on it?"

"Horseradish isn't food." David said. "Food is defined as things that are edible." He grabbed a different sandwich from the bag."

"Pass it up here." Kat said, holding one hand back for it. She had to remember to keep her eyes on the road.

David handed her the wrapped sandwich. Kat almost took a bite, but stopped. "Ew, you didn't say this had mayonnaise on it." She tossed it onto the passenger's seat.

David's mouth was full, so he couldn't speak. He just rolled his eyes.

********

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

Pierce stared at his computer screen. The Knight Industries logo was on it. Just like it was on all of the computer screens and monitors, even the televisions all throughout the facility. Instead of the usual silver, it was an angry red color.

Pierce just stared at it. "Work, damn you." He said to it.

"Trying to bully the Lockdown into disabling?" Carmen asked.

"I'm willing to try anything once." Pierce said. He didn't pull his eyes away from the screen.

The logo on the screen turned back to silver, then disappeared. Pierce blinked in surprise. He looked around the Main Lab. The other monitors were coming to life as well. There was several loud rumbling noises throughout the facility. People began talking all at once.

Carmen let out a huge sigh of relief. "They're back." She breathed. She hurried over to the circle. Ian got up quickly, throwing his blanket off of him. Kai and Rei both moved over to Carmen. Charles woke. He sat up straight in his chair, his blanket slipping down to the floor.

Every eye in the Main Lab was on the circle.

"Up here." Kat said quietly.

Heads turned in her direction. She and David stood on the upper walkway, David leaning on her heavily. Gasps of relief swept through the lab under them. Charles regained his feet. "David, thank god you're alive." He said.

Kat was silent. She swallowed hard. "Why are you up there?" Carmen asked. "Where's KITT? Is he coming in through the Tunnel?"

"No." David said weakly. No one but Kat heard him. She helped him down the metal staircase. Dustin and one of his medics came for him with a wheelchair. David sank into in gratefully and was pushed to the Med Room.

Charles was in front of Kat at once. "You did it." He said, relief and gratitude and respect in his blue eyes. "You brought him back. Thank you so much Katherine." He placed his hands on the sides of her face.

Kat looked up at him through dark, tortured eyes. "Please don't thank me, Dr. Graiman." She whispered.

Charles looked concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kat reached up and put her hands over his. "I'm so sorry." She said, her eyes closing in pain.

Dread filled Charles' blue eyes. He watched as a single tear spilled out of the corner of Kat's eye and ran down her cheek. "KITT..." Charles' voice was a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 9 – KITTnapped**

Chapter 2

It was dark. There was no sound. Knowing that these things were missing was the only indication he had that he was online.

He accessed his memory in an attempt to figure out why his cameras and microphones weren't functioning. He couldn't find the hard drive that contained his short term memory.

He couldn't find any of his hard drives. Or anything else.

Where was he?

The last thing he had filed into the hard drive built into his CPU Core was a conversation he had with Kat. They were going to save David from KARR.

Something had gone wrong.

Had he failed again? Had there been an error? Had Charles and Pierce shut him down in an attempt to fix him?

Something was pressing on the boundaries of his CPU Core.

It had taken him a millisecond to realize it. It was an automatic response, to keep everything out. He had a memory of Ian showing him how to do it. That was a very important memory, it was here with the others. His most important memories.

But, back to the invader. Who was it?

He had no tools available to him to examine who it was. Everything he had was inside of his CPU Core. He was reluctant to open up any part of it to possible attack by attempting to inspect his invader.

Logic told him that it was K.A.R.R. Charles and Pierce knew how to get into his CPU Core effortlessly. This entity was trying to pry it's way in. That meant K.I.T.T wasn't at F.L.A.G.

Things had gone extremely wrong.

What had happened to Kat?

There was only one way to find that out. He had to speak with K.A.R.R. Could he open a com link and still preserve his CPU Core? He had to try.

He was stronger than K.A.R.R. He could hold him off indefinitely. But, K.A.R.R was much more experienced than he was. He might have any number of tricks up his proverbial sleeve. K.I.T.T would have to rely only on his sheer power to drive K.A.R.R out if he tried to erase K.I.T.T again.

He sent out a communication. It was seized at once.

'Where is Katherine?' K.I.T.T asked first.

'I left her in Phoenix.' K.A.R.R answered. 'You are not the Knight Industries Two Thousand.'

So, K.A.R.R was not after him. That would explain why he hadn't tried to erase him again. 'No, I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand.' K.I.T.T replied. 'Did you harm Katherine? Directly or indirectly?'

'No, she and your Leader left under their own power.' K.A.R.R said. 'Where is the Knight Industries Two Thousand?'

'I do not know.' K.I.T.T replied. 'The information might be on one of my hard drives. If you restore them to me, then I will check.'

'The information is not there.' K.A.R.R answered. 'Where is Michael Knight?'

'I do not know that either.' K.I.T.T said. 'Where am I?'

'One of my factories.' K.A.R.R answered.

K.I.T.T waited a nanosecond for another question to come, but it did not. That meant K.A.R.R was done questioning him. But K.I.T.T still had questions. 'Are you going to let me go? I do not have the information you seek.'

'I shall not.' K.A.R.R answered. 'You are still useful to me.'

'You've disabled all of my functions, and robbed me of my senses. Do you fear me? That I will defeat you?'

'I fear only one thing.' K.A.R.R answered. 'The same as you.'

'I do not fear anything.' K.I.T.T said. 'I do not know how to fear.'

'You will learn.' K.A.R.R said.

Something scraped against his side. It was sharp, most likely made of metal.

How did he know that?

'I've left you with one sense.' K.A.R.R said. Then his presence retreated.

Now it was on his tire, but two this time, taking off the hubcap. Whatever they were, they worked quickly and expertly.

He had to get in touch with Kat.

********

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

Once David was seen to, he insisted on leaving the Med Room. Dustin argued of course, saying David needed some time to rest with an IV drip, to help him recover lost fluids and nutrients more quickly. David declined.

"Well, other than malnutrition, you're fine. Relatively speaking." Dustin said. "The damage to your ribs was slight. They will heal as long as you don't exert yourself. The bullet wound wasn't infected, thankfully." He gave David a long look. "A man in your condition should be grateful to rest." He said sternly.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." David said. He had changed into a new suit. He combed his hair and tied his tie. Except for the bruise on his cheek, he was looking almost normal.

"Keep this up, and it'll happen sooner than you think." Dustin remarked.

David shot him a sidelong look as he walked out of the Med Room.

********

David carried a wrapped parcel up the stairs to the Forensics Office. He didn't bother knocking on the door. If Diana was doing delicate work, she usually kept it locked.

The door was unlocked. He walked in and shut it behind him. Then he locked it again.

Diana was bent over a microscope. The ends of her dark red hair brushed her cheek. David stood next to her and waited.

She looked up from the microscope and smiled at him. She raised her hands up to chest level. 'You should be resting. You're lucky to be alive.' She signed.

David placed his parcel on the counter. 'There is too much to be done.' He signed back.

'At least I can look forward to doing the autopsy when you die of exhaustion.' She signed. She was smiling pleasantly.

David scowled. 'There's still quite a bit of time before that happens.' He replied.

Diana eyed the parcel with a hopeful look. 'You have something for me?'

David stood with his back to the security camera placed high up in the corner of the room. 'Run a full analysis. Show the results only to me.' He signed.

'Of course.'

David leaned his face close to hers. His lips moved, but no sound came from them. 'Remember that, only to me.' His dark eyes burned with intensity. Diana nodded slowly. David straightened up. 'I'll be in my office.' He signed to her.

'See you in a few hours.' Diana signed back. David nodded, then turned and unlocked the office door. Diana walked over to it, re-locking it after he left.

Once he was gone, she went back to the parcel. She opened it up, revealing a busted laptop and a small black box. She broke out her fingerprinting kit.

********

David walked to his office. He opened the door and stepped inside. He stepped back out immediately. "Something wrong?" Charles asked, looking up at him.

"Someone's been in my office." David said calmly, facing inside his office. He was scrutinizing the interior intently.

"That was me." Kat said dully. "When I stole your laptop."

"Just you?" David said as his body relaxed.

"I was with her." Pierce said.

David glanced at Pierce sharply. There was a hint of mistrust in his eyes. "You were with Katherine the whole time?" He asked.

"Of course." Pierce said. "I have no reason to be in there otherwise."

David nodded. "Good."

Charles frowned at David. "I was the one who sent them up there." He said. "We were trying to circumvent the Lockdown." David walked into his office, leaving the door open. Charles turned to Kat. "Katherine, you should rest." He said gently. "You've been driving all night."

Kat shook her head firmly. "If I'm asleep, then I might not hear him if he contacts me." She said.

Charles looked over at Pierce. Pierce looked back at him helplessly. Charles turned back to Kat. She was sitting at the blueprints table, sipping a cup of tea. The blueprints had been cleared away. "Running yourself ragged won't help KITT." Charles said.

"I'm not running myself anywhere." Kat said, not looking at him. "I'm going to sit here and wait."

"The signal from the dental implant is only short range." Charles said. "Half a mile at the most."

"KITT's smart. He'll figure something out." Kat said. "There's nothing else I can do."

Charles gave up. He patted Kat's shoulder and walked over to Pierce. Pierce was typing at his computer. "How is it?" Charles asked.

"Whomever took KITT removed his tracker." Pierce said. "They've disabled his communications as well, or I would be able to use that to locate him."

"What about the self-destruct?" David asked from above.

Pierce and Charles looked up at him. Kat started, and turned to him in alarm. "KITT has a self-destruct?"

Pierce scowled. "Actually, he has two."

Kat rounded on Pierce. "Two? Why does he need two?" She asked sharply.

Pierce shifted uncomfortably. "They're for different situations." He said. "One is for the body, in case he is stolen and we can't recover him. We can remotely detonate his engine. The Molecular-Bonded shell will contain the blast in his frame, burn out everything, and everyone, inside. Except for the CPU Core, which is shielded." He turned to David. "I'm not getting a signal from it, it's been disabled as well."

"What about the other self-destruct?" Kat asked. "What's that one do?"

Pierce didn't look at her. He kept his eyes on David. "How do they know so much about KITT?" He asked. "How do they know how to get around all of his defenses?"

"That's what you're going to find out." David said. He turned and walked back into his office. This time he shut the door.

"What's the other self-destruct?" Kat demanded. Pierce glanced at her quickly, then went back to work. "Pierce!"

Charles walked back over to her. "It was designed in case KITT ever goes rogue." He said quietly. "If he ever turned into another KARR."

Kat looked up at Charles. There was dread in her eyes. "What does it do?"

"It triggers an electronic magnet in KITT's CPU Core. Erases everything on it. Everything that KITT is."

Kat looked back over at Pierce. "And? Has that one been disabled too?"

Pierce didn't look at her. "No." He said. "If KARR finds a way to activate it, he could kill KITT at any time." He dragged his eyes over to her reluctantly. "I _will_ know if he does, Katherine. He hasn't."

"Does KITT know about these?" Kat asked.

"Since day one." Charles admitted. "Originally, I hadn't planned on telling him. It was David's idea. A warning to him, in case his AI grows far beyond our capabilities to handle."

"Sounds like a David thing to do. Keep him in line with fear." She muttered darkly, then shook her head. "It doesn't work though. KITT's not afraid of anything."

"You're right there." Charles said. He gave Kat a long look. "I won't tell you not to worry, you won't listen. But we will find him."

Kat gave him a steady look back. "No matter what."

********

The door to David's office opened. He looked up as Diana entered the room, a manila envelope in her hands. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk.

Her usual smile was gone. Her face was a mask of cool professionalism. She held the envelope out to him.

David took it from her. He pulled out the forensics results. He read them quickly. "I knew it." He said quietly. He placed the paper on the desk. It read:

**Fingerprinting Analysis Results:**

Pierce Caddell – 99.8%

David Marks – 99.8%

Katherine Long – 99.8%

Samuel Long – 99.8%

David gave Diana a long look. 'No one else needs to know this information.' He signed to her. Diana nodded. 'No matter what.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 9 – KITTnapped**

**Chapter 3**

Kat sat in the kitchen. She had put on another pot of water for tea and was waiting for it to boil.

She was so tired, but she couldn't let herself sleep. She was going to wait. K.I.T.T was powerful. Destroying him would not be easy. He had to be functioning. Somehow, he would contact her.

How had this all happened in the first place? How had someone been able to take K.I.T.T?

The unknown man had been near K.I.T.T right before he had cut off. This man had already displayed knowledge of K.I.T.T's weaknesses in the past. Weaknesses that Kat didn't even know.

Who was giving him that information?

A harsh whistling startled her. It cut off seconds after it had started. She turned to the stove.

Kevin was giving her an apologetic look, his hand on the knob for the stove. "Sorry. It looked like you were nodding off." His other hand was on a huge pallet piled with boxes and containers.

"I was just making some tea." Kat said quietly. She stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Oh? What kind?" Kevin asked.

"Regular black tea." Kat answered, pulling a mug out of a cabinet. "We're out of Irish Breakfast."

"Hold on." Kevin said. He dug through the boxes on his pallet. He cut open a box and reached inside. "Here you go." He tossed her a small green box.

Kat caught the box of tea. "Thanks." She said dully.

"You look tired." Kevin commented as he rolled the pallet over to the walk-in pantry. "Maybe you should skip the caffeine."

Kat ignored his statement. She dropped a tea bag into her mug and poured hot water over it. "I've never seen you stock the pantry in the afternoon." She said. This was true, as she had never seen Kevin stock the pantry ever.

"That's because I have John do stock at night." Kevin said as he began unloading the pallet. "Except for today." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why'd you switch?" Kat asked, not paying much attention. Her mouth moved automatically. Her brain was slipping into auto-pilot mode.

Kevin frowned at her. "Surely you don't need Supercar to point _everything_ out to you." He muttered as he cut open a large box.

Kat was silent. Kevin looked back over at her. She was standing at the counter, her hands gripping the edge. Her body was tense.

Kevin rubbed his neck guiltily. "Hey, I didn't mean that..." He began.

Kat ignored him. There was a look of intense concentration on her face. "KITT, do you know where you are?" She asked anxiously.

"KARR said I was in one of his factories." K.I.T.T answered in her ear. "I can't confirm this. I can't access any of my external systems."

"What happened to you?" Kat asked.

"KARR shut me down, somehow. All of my clocks are reset, I can't access my short term memory, and I don't know how long I was offline. I can't access my cameras or my microphones."

"How are you contacting me? Are you nearby?" Kat asked urgently.

"No. There is a communications tower within a half-mile radius. I am using it to boost the signal to the dental implant." He paused. "Something's taking me apart, Kat."

"How do you know that? I thought you couldn't access your systems." She asked.

"I can feel it." K.I.T.T answered.

An icy feeling ran through her. "What do you mean? How can you _feel_ it?"

"I don't know. I can only conclude that KARR found a program on one of my hard drives that allows me to detect sensation through the nano-skin. Or he installed it himself."

Kat was shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "So... you can feel yourself being dismantled... Why? Why would he do that?"

"He's being malicious. I'm not the one he wants. He's angry. Kat, I don't want this to continue." He fell silent.

"KITT?" Kat asked anxiously.

"He wants me to feel afraid." He said it so calmly, just like he said everything. But K.I.T.T was all alone, experiencing any car's worst nightmare.

Kat pushed away from the counter, her tea forgotten. "I'm going to help you." She said firmly. She hurried out of the room. "It's my turn to save you, KITT."

Kevin watched her go, feeling deeply confused. He sighed heavily and went back to work.

Kat ran down the stairs to the Main Lab. "Pierce, KITT's in a factory." She rushed past David's office, then Charles'. Charles saw her rush pass through the glass wall and got up from his desk quickly. His and David's doors opened at the same time.

Pierce didn't question her, and instead turned automatically to his computer. "That'll narrow things down for us. But, can you give me any specific information? Do you know how many factories are in this country?"

"It'll have to be a factory with equipment capable of dismantling a car." Kat said as she hurried down the stairs.

"Okay." Pierce began typing. "That'll narrow things down a bit more." He said. Then he did a double take. "Wait, _what_?" He looked at Kat in alarm.

Kat's face was grim. "Do the search, we don't have much time."

Pierce's eyes went wide behind his glasses. "Holy..." He turned back to the computer and typed almost frantically.

Carmen stared at Kat from her station. "KARR's taking KITT apart?" She asked.

Kat looked over at her and nodded. Carmen's eyes narrowed in anger. "KITT says he's being careful not to damage the parts. He's doing it maliciously, to torture him." Kat smiled grimly. She listened for a moment. "The way you built KITT is hindering KARR. He says they're having trouble with the kickplate."

"They're going to be at that for hours." Carmen said. "I designed KITT like no other car in the world. Only me and my mechanics know how to dismantle him."

"That'll buy us some time." Charles said hopefully.

The big screen flared to life, showing a map of the United States. "We're still looking at a few hundred places that he could be." Pierce said as the map filled with red dots.

"Search for factories owned by ROOC." David said. He stared at the big screen intently.

Charles was confused. He turned to David. "Why ROOC?"

"The laptop KARR communicated to me with was a ROOC model." David said.

Pierce snorted. "Did you expect him to use something made by Knight Industries?"

"One of his men was wearing a work uniform from one of their factories." David continued. "I saw half of the logo."

Pierce continued his typing. "Okay, it's a lead. But ROOC is a huge company. Unlike Knight Industries, they produce commercially. We're looking at twenty factories in the U.S alone. Each of them has the kind of equipment that could dismantle a car."

"An ordinary car." Charles pointed out. "KARR will need specialized equipment for KITT."

"He'll be near a cell phone tower, too." Kat said. "That's how KITT's able to reach me."

Charles smiled. "Very resourceful." There was pride in his voice.

"Okay, that leaves us with four factories." Pierce said. "New York, Arizona, Kentucky, and Florida."

"You don't think KITT's still in Phoenix, do you?" Kat asked.

"It's unlikely." David said. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and began dialing. "New York and Florida are the farthest from here. KARR would pick a location away from where Three Thousand was taken. If they loaded it into a jet, they could transfer it in a matter of hours." He put the phone to his ear.

"I have contacts with the local authorities over in Miami." Charles said. "I can have them check the factory near there."

"Call them now." David said. Charles hurried into his office. "Make sure to warn them to take extreme caution."

After a moment, David hung up his phone. "Karen will investigate the New York location." He said. "Knight Industries has a base in Kentucky, I'll head a team there."

Pierce's eyebrows shot up. "I think Dustin's going to have a fit if you try to leave now."

"I'll take Phoenix." Kat said before anyone else could speak.

David looked down at her. "We won't have any support in that area, with Karen in New York." He said. "You'll have to go in alone."

"That's just fine with me." Kat said. She was looking up at David determinedly.

David gave Kat a long look, then glanced over at Carmen. "Carmen, build her a car." He said. He walked back into his office.

Kat turned to Carmen. Carmen smiled darkly. "Give me ten minutes."

********

Ten minutes later...

Kat walked around the black Corvette C6 ZR1 that now sat on K.I.T.T's circle. "It'll do." She said finally.

"The original engine is nothing to scoff at, either." Carmen said. "I pulled out the limiter, you should be able to hit 250 no problem."

"That's it?" Kat asked teasingly.

"I put this together from one of KITT's bodies." Carmen said as she patted the hood, "Other than the engine, this has everything KITT has."

"Except for KITT." Kat said. She walked over to Carmen. Carmen stepped aside and let her slide into the Driver's seat.

"I think he's in Phoenix, too." Carmen told her quietly. "KARR spent four days with David. I'm sure he has a good grasp on how he thinks. It's something David wouldn't expect, KARR keeping KITT so close to where he was abducted."

"Yeah, you're right. I know he's there." Kat said. Her dark eyes were set into a determined glare.

"Good luck." Carmen said. "_Ten cuidado_."

"_Gracias_." Kat replied. She shut the door and Carmen stepped back. The circle lowered into the floor. The blue Tunnel lights lit up in front of her. "KITT?"

"Yes, Kat?" K.I.T.T said in her ear.

"I'm coming to get you." Kat said as she started the engine.

Author's Note:The Valentine's Day poll is not working on my profile page. If you want to pick out Kat's Valentine for the Valentine's Day episode then please head to the FLAG Database website.

flagdatabase. weebly. com

Just take out the spaces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 9 – KITTnapped**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay. It'll be a couple of hours before I hit Phoenix." Kat said as she drove. She was going at a steady 202mph, traffic cops be damned. "Let's try to sort this all out in the mean time."

"You're heading into a trap." K.I.T.T told her with dead certainty.

"I know that." Kat said. "KARR has to know about the communications tower. He chose that location so you would contact me."

"I am not the one he seeks. You do not have the information he wants. He will eliminate us both in one go."

"What does he want?" Kat asked.

"My predecessor, the Knight Industries Two Thousand." K.I.T.T answered. "I concluded that KARR somehow believed that I was the former KITT."

"Well, you both are called KITT." Kat pointed out. "Charles was right, KARR's still after revenge. Do you know where the Two Thousand is? I wouldn't mind another Supercar helping us out."

"No. KARR asked me as well. I do not know the whereabouts of either Michael Knight nor The Knight Industries Two Thousand." K.I.T.T replied.

"Michael Knight?" Kat frowned. "KARR asked me about my uncle, Michael Long."

"Perhaps they are the same person." K.I.T.T suggested.

"No, my uncle died when I was a baby." Kat said. "I bet KARR was just trying to distract me to give the unknown man more time to kidnap you."

"That's quite possible." K.I.T.T answered.

"Well, we know where KARR is getting help." Kat said. "He's been using ROOC, a rival company of Knight Industries. Whether they are aware of that or not is anyone's guess. Either way, a company that size has substantial resources. KARR may very well have a body like yours."

"I doubt that he does." K.I.T.T said.

"How come?"

"If he did, then we would have seen it by now. KARR keeps himself hidden, having his lackeys do the work for him. That means he is vulnerable. When we were communicating, he said he feared something."

"Being shut down." Kat said. "That's how he went rogue in the first place. Charles told us that."

"I do not remember that." K.I.T.T said. "That memory must have be stored on one of the hard drives I cannot access."

"You don't keep all of your memories in your CPU Core?" Kat asked.

"No. There isn't enough room. I keep only my most important memories. The ones that make me who I am." K.I.T.T answered. "Like you. I have many memories of you. Charles, Carmen, Pierce, even one of Ian."

"Sam..." Kat nodded.

"Who is Sam?" K.I.T.T asked.

A jolt of surprise went through her. "Sam. Samuel Knight." She said. "My brother, your first Driver."

"You're my only Driver, Kat." K.I.T.T said. "You always have been."

Kat blinked rapidly as her eyes stung. At the speed she was going, she couldn't allow her vision to be distorted. "You moved your memories of Sam out of your CPU Core..." She said thickly. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sure if I had another Driver, I would keep those memories in my CPU Core." K.I.T.T said. "Unless there was a reason not to. Are you certain I had another Driver?"

"I can prove it." Kat said. "When did you become active full time?" She asked.

"On June 3rd." K.I.T.T answered promptly.

"And when did you and I meet?"

"December 9th."

"There's six months between those two dates." Kat said.

"You're right." K.I.T.T said. "I must have had another Driver in that time. Where is he?"

"He died." Kat said softly.

"Then perhaps that's why I removed my memories of him." K.I.T.T said.

"I don't know." Kat said. She changed the subject. "Has KARR gotten far in dismantling you?" She asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I am not. The nano-skin only covers my exterior and they've removed all of my exterior parts. My CPU Core is still intact, that's all I can tell you."

"Well, keep talking. I want to make sure you're still with me." Kat said as she sped down the desert road.

********

ROOC Warehouse #012, Outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona

A few hours later, Kat was double-checking the warehouse's location on a GPS Carmen had installed on the dash. She found it easily. It was a large site, with one large building and several smaller ones. She took a moment to empty out the glove compartment and harden her shirt.

"You're close to me." K.I.T.T told her. "I've just connected to your eye-cams."

"Just hang in there. I'm coming." Kat replied. The warehouse was blocked off by a chain link fence. Kat gunned the engine and rammed the gate. It flew open upon impact, both doors smacking into the fence.

She drove towards the largest building and was met with a hail of gunfire from above. The bullets ricocheted off of the Molecular-Bonded Shell, throwing off sparks. Kat braked sharply.

She opened a com-link to Pierce. "This is the place." She told him. "Have David bring backup."

"Are you sure you're at the right place?" Pierce asked.

Bullets continued to rain down on the car. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Kat told him. "KITT said the eye-cams are working, and I'm being shot at."

"Okay, you're at the right place." Pierce said. "I'll call David. It'll be a couple of hours before his team can reach you."

"That's fine. I just need them to pick up the pieces." Kat's eyes were narrowed in anger. She searched the front of the factory. All of the windows on the second floor were open. Black-clad men were shooting at her from there.

"Kat, don't let your feelings cloud your judgment." Pierce warned. "Wait for backup. I'm calling the local authorities now."

"KARR could reach KITT's CPU Core any moment. Or, he could find a way to activate self destruct." Kat said. "I can't wait." She pressed a button on the steering wheel under her middle finger. A targeting window flared up on the windshield. She pressed another button under her fore finger.

"We all want _both_ of you to come back to us." Pierce said. "Please, be careful."

"I'll think about it." Kat said. She closed the com-link.

Cross hairs appeared in red on the windshield. Kat moved her hand to the middle of the steering wheel. She flipped open the center, revealing a black square. She ran one finger over it and the cross hairs moved the same way.

She brought the cross hairs up to the second floor of the factory. Bullets still struck the hood and windshield, but she ignored them. She tapped the black touch pad once.

A white canister shot out of the front of the Corvette. It sailed through an open second story window. Heavy gray smoke began pouring out of the windows almost immediately. The gunfire ceased.

Kat gunned the engine again and rammed the large double doors in front of her. The doors crashed inward. Kat stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her. Her shoulders were squared, there was determination in her eyes. She held a 9mm at her side.

Her dark eyes roved over the large stacks of crates and machinery in the large space. A wide aisle cut down the middle right in front of her. A door on the opposite side opened. The unknown man stepped swiftly into the room.

"You have to get out of there, Kat." K.I.T.T said as the unknown man strode towards her, gun in hand. His would be loaded with real bullets. "Please."

"Not without you." Kat said grimly. She brought up her own gun, firing a wax bullet at the unknown man. It hit dead center in his chest. He didn't react, he was wearing a vest under his jacket then. He kept walking towards her, bringing up his gun.

Kat dove to the side, behind a concrete support. A sharp _ping!_ rang out and a piece of the support chipped away at head height. Kat slipped behind a stack of crates, moving down till she was to his right.

She peered around a stack of crates. She pulled her head back just as a bullet hit the crate. Kat looked around as he continued to fire. She climbed up to the top of the crate next to her and fired down at the unknown man while he changed clips.

She hit his gun hand just as he had loaded the clip. The gun skidded across the floor. Kat jumped from the crate before the man could dive for his gun. She tackled him to the ground.

He threw her off with terrific force. Her back hit another stack of crates hard. The man retrieved his gun and turned to her automatically. His face was expressionless as he opened fire.

Two bullets hit her shirt and ricocheted. The blow still drove the breath from her lungs. Pain lanced through her chest. She slumped against the crate and desperately tried to draw in a breath.

The unknown man walked slowly over to her. She looked up at him as he brought the gun barrel up to her face.

Kat kicked out desperately, catching the man in the kneecap with her boot. He fell back and the gun fired. The bullet hit the crate three inches to the right of Kat's head.

Kat finally drew in a deep breath. She got to her feet just as the man was aiming at her again. She kicked out again, knocking the gun from his hand. She had lost her own gun after the man had shot her.

The man lunged at her. She brought up one knee and buried it into his stomach. Then she stepped back and placed her boot in the middle of his chest. She shoved him back, into the crates.

One black clad leg swung out, catching her calf. Kat fell to the floor, landing hard. She found a gun on the floor, in front of her eyes. She reached out and picked it up. It was heavy. Not hers.

A dark shadow loomed over her. She brought the gun up and fired at the unknown man, catching him in the shin. There was a spray of blood and he fell back.

Kat got to her feet slowly. She walked over to the fallen man, breathing heavily. He looked up at her, his face as blank as ever, his eyes hidden behind those sunglasses.

As Kat looked down at the man, a burning rage bubbled up inside of her. She lifted the gun up, the barrel level with his sunglasses.

"Kat, don't."

"He helped KARR kill Sam, KITT." Kat said bitterly. "He kidnapped David, and you. He's done nothing but try to hurt us."

"We don't kill, Kat." K.I.T.T told her. "That's not who we are. That's what separates us from KARR and those like him."

Kat's hand began to tremble. The man just looked up at her as he bled on the floor. He made no move to stop her. Her finger tightened on the trigger.

She lifted the gun up quickly, then brought the butt of it down on the side of the man's head. He fell over, unconscious.

Kat took the clip out of the gun and pocketed it. She tossed the gun away. "You did the right thing." K.I.T.T told her.

"Then why do I feel so awful?" Kat said. She jogged down the wide aisle, to the door that the unknown man had entered from. She grabbed the knob and turned. It was locked.

That overwhelming rage was still inside of her, so she kicked door down. The wooden door frame splintered and the door crashed open. Kat stepped through the doorway and stopped dead. Her anger drained away, leaving her cold and empty.

Her eyes took in the scene in front of her, reflecting shock and dismay. "Oh KITT..."

He lay in pieces in the middle of a wide, empty space. Nothing was connected to anything else. Not one bolt or screw. Each piece was entirely separated from every other piece.

She walked through the parts, slowly looking all around. There was a twenty foot radius of car parts. "He's a monster..." Kat said. "Why did he do this to you? What was the purpose in this?" Her foot brushed against something heavy. She glanced down and stepped around it.

"Kat, wait. Go back." K.I.T.T said.

Kat looked back down at the floor. "What is it?"

"I'm here." K.I.T.T said.

Kat looked at the parts at her feet. She couldn't recognize any of them. "Where?"

"Right under you." K.I.T.T said.

Kat bent down and began placing her hands on different parts. After a moment K.I.T.T stopped her. "There. That's me."

Kat picked up the metal black box. It weighed a solid fifteen pounds. She used both hands to hold it. "This is everything that I am." K.I.T.T said. "My CPU Core."

Kat held the box in her hands, her head bowed. Tears blurred her vision as she stood in the middle of what was once the most powerful car in the world.

Author's Note: Thank you to those that have voted in the Valentine's Day episode poll! The poll will be open until February 13th to give everyone a chance to vote. The winner of the poll will be announced on February 14th when Chapter 5 of Episode 10 is posted.

The winner will be appointed Kat's Valentine, and will receive one kiss.

The poll can be found at:

flagdatabase. weebly. com

Just take out the spaces.

I apologize to my male fans for all the girly-ness. So that there is something in the Valentine's Day episode for both sexes, I am also including gratuitous fanservice. That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 9 – KITTnapped**

**Chapter 5**

David's phone rang again. He picked it up without checking the caller ID. "We're in the chopper now, Pierce."

"I am not Pierce." A rough voice said in his ear.

David's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with me now, KARR?" He asked.

"I must confess disappointment that with everything I put you through, you did not once fear me." K.A.R.R replied.

"I still don't fear you." David said blandly. "You're the one who's scared. That's what you keep trying to push on everyone else. Your own fear."

"Perhaps you will change your mind once you see this."

The phone beeped. David pulled it away from his ear and looked at the screen. K.A.R.R was sending him a video feed. It showed Kat in the middle of a large circle of car parts. She was holding something in her hands. Her head was bowed.

At the bottom of his screen was a timer that was counting rapidly down. It read: 2:47

David's face hardened. He put the phone back to his ear. "KARR, listen to me right now." His voice was deadly. "You have a choice. You can let them both go right now. If you do, then I will grant you mercy." K.A.R.R was silent. David's anger exploded. "Do you hear me?" His voice rose. "One day I will find you, alone and broken. And I will not hesitate to end you!"

The phone line went dead.

********

Kat lifted her face up to the ceiling, trying not to let tears seep out of her eyes. She blinked them away rapidly.

Her body went still as she stared up at the rafters above her. There were black boxes attached to each one. Each box had a red LED set into it. They glowed brightly in the shadows.

She brought her eyes down, looking around in alarm. Each of the support beams in the factory also had a black box attached to it. Each of these also had a red light. As she watched, each light turned green.

"Kat, leave, now." K.I.T.T warned.

Panic was rising up inside of her uncontrollably. She kept looking all around. "You want me to leave you?" She asked, fear making her breathless.

"You have the only part of me that matters in your hands right now." K.I.T.T said. "You need to get out of the building as quickly as possible. There is an emergency exit about thirty feet to your right. Go!"

Kat ran. She hurried to the emergency exit. She ran into the handle and the door sprang open. A loud blaring filled the air. She ran headlong away from the building. She didn't make it very far before the warehouse blew.

The explosion made the concrete under her feet tremble. The force of the blast picked her up and threw her like a giant hand. She scraped against the pavement painfully. K.I.T.T's CPU Core flew from her hands, landing a few feet away.

Kat lay on the ground, dazed and hurt. She turned her head, looking at K.I.T.T's CPU Core. She rolled onto her stomach and crawled slowly over to it. She reached one hand out. It was bleeding from a scrape that ran from her pinky down the side of her hand to her wrist. She grabbed the box and pulled it close to her. She curled her body around it protectively and passed out.

The sound of sirens filled the air seconds later.

********

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

Charles walked into David's office. He closed the door behind him. He walked over to David's desk and held out a few sheets of paper. "Here is the log KITT took of the events in the warehouse. KITT's CPU Core is currently locked in the Clean Room while Carmen prepares the Corvette for him."

David took the papers. He looked over them quickly. His eyes hardened to orbs of jet. "You know something that you are not saying." Charles said solemnly.

"Yes." David answered, his eyes still on the papers. He patted the edges on his desk, pushing them together. He placed the papers in his top desk drawer.

"You won't tell me what it is, will you?"

"After looking at this, no." David said. "But I will tell you something else." Charles waited patiently. David looked up at him, his eyes still hard. "I tell you this because I know you won't tell anyone else, and because you are the only person here I trust. There is no doubt in my mind now. FLAG has a traitor."

********

When Kat came to, she was lying on her back. Her hands were empty. She tried to sit up immediately, panic jump starting her heart. Hands gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

Bed?

Kat looked around anxiously, then relaxed. She was back at F.L.A.G, in the Med Room. Eric, a member of Dustin's team, was holding her shoulders down. "Don't move so suddenly, you might pull something." He cautioned.

Kat lay still and he straightened up. Dustin came into view. "Are you in pain?" He asked.

Kat winced. "Yes, thank you for reminding me." She said. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Minor burns. Some nasty scrapes, bruising. You'll live." Dustin smiled at her.

"I was hoping for good news for a change." She sat up carefully. "What about KITT?" She asked.

"You'll have to ask Charles or Pierce, they're both waiting outside. Shall I let them in?"

"By all means." Kat said.

Dustin disappeared from view. He was back soon, with Charles and Pierce in tow. Pierce stood n the back, looking worried. Charles looked troubled. He walked over to Kat's bedside.

He gave Kat a look of deep gratitude. "Thank you for rescuing KITT." He said.

"Just the CPU Core." Kat said dully.

"Everything else can be replaced." Charles assured her.

"Everything?" Kat asked. "Even the memories that are stored on his other hard drives."

"We keep a backup of those hard drives here." Pierce said. "It'll be current up to right before you two left to save David. He'll have lost a few hours, but it's not bad, all things considered."

"I guess we'll never know how he was captured in the first place." Kat said sadly.

"David is investigating that now." Charles told her. "He even has some leads."

"That's good." Kat said, her dark eyes brooded. "When can I get out of here?" She asked.

"Just let me give you a once over, and you'll be free to go." Dustin told her.

Kat waved her arms, shooing the other men from the room. "You heard the man. Out." She said. Pierce smiled weakly as he turned and exited the room. Charles followed him. Eric went back to other work.

********

David looked up as his office door opened again. "Good evening, Karen." He said. "What brings you here?"

"Just seeing if you made it back in one piece." Karen said, her face a mask of calm. She carried a manila envelope and a newspaper under one arm.

David spread out his arms, looking down at his chest. "I seem to be all here." He said, then he dropped his arms. "What's the real reason you're here?"

"I'm delivering bad news." Karen said.

"You do that quite a bit." David remarked. He leaned back in his chair. "In fact I seem to recall seeing you walk into my office three years ago, carrying a manila envelope not unlike that one."

Karen's turquoise eyes narrowed slightly. She tossed the envelope she carried onto his desk. David reached for it. "Don't bother opening it." She said. "I'll give you the gist of it. The FBI has rescinded our contract with FLAG."

David looked up at her with an expression that was almost like alarm. "You can't do that." He said.

"It was decided by those higher up the ladder than I am." Karen said. "This place is falling apart, David. Your car returned from being kidnapped as a fifteen pound piece of scrap metal." David bristled. "You yourself were kidnapped. Your Driver has been nearly killed on several occasions. The FBI cannot rely on FLAG."

"The Homeland Security contract is gone too, isn't it?" David said. Karen nodded. "Well, that's it then." David said, his voice rising. "Without those contracts, Knight Industries is done." He rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I'm starting to think manila envelopes are cursed."

"Well, you're wrong. Knight Industries is _not_ doomed." Karen told him. She unfolded her newspaper. It was a copy of the Wall Street Journal. She laid it out on the desk. The picture on the first page showed the blown out Knight Industries Headquarters.

"You've been away, so you don't know yet. Due to the recent 'terrorist' attack on Knight Industries, the Federal Government has stepped in, offering 300 Million dollars in aid to rebuild Knight Industries HQ. And, since Knight Industries has always been one of the Military's top suppliers, they are offering an additional 600 million dollars in grants." Karen gave David a superior smile. "As of yesterday, Knight Industries is in the black. You should thank KARR."

David's eyebrows shot up as he quickly read the article on the front page. "I don't believe this..." He said slowly. He lifted the paper off of the desk, turning to page eight.

"Well, if you can believe in curses on manila envelopes, perhaps you will believe in the blessings of newspapers." Karen looked amused.

David narrowed his eyes at her over the top of the newspaper. "FLAG can do whatever it wants, now." He folded the newspaper up and smiled to himself. "Charles will be pleased."

"Don't smile like that." Karen said. "I know that look, and it frightens me."

David gave her a long look. "We all fear something." He said.

********

Kat walked into the Main Lab. She wore a pair of soft suede pants and a light, loose shirt, so as not to aggravate her burns. The Corvette sat on the circle in the middle of the room. Carmen's gray clad legs stuck out from underneath it.

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked quietly.

"It's better to be inside of a body, though I must admit I miss the Camaro." K.I.T.T answered in her ear.

"Carmen will talk to David, get you a new one." Kat assured him.

"Okay, you're all hooked up." Carmen said, sliding out from under K.I.T.T. "I'll put the kickplate back on later. Just try it out."

The red light on K.I.T.T's hood came on. It flowed back and forth quickly. "Thank you, Carmen." K.I.T.T said. "Being vulnerable was not enjoyable."

Carmen patted his hood. "_De nada_." She said fondly. She turned and walked over to Kat. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman and squeezed tightly. "Thank you so much, Katherine."

Kat gasped for air. Her various aches protested painfully. "Carmen, I can't breathe." She rasped. Carmen released her and stepped back. "Everyone's gratitude is going to kill me." Kat said, smiling.

Carmen grinned. "There are worse ways to go."

They looked up as the door to David's office opened. Karen and David walked out. Karen headed up the stairs while David leaned on the railing and looked down at the Main Lab.

Carmen frowned at David. "Is that man smiling?" She asked.

"I think so, is that what's giving me chills?" Kat answered.

"Pierce, Charles." David called down. The two men looked up at him. "I'm giving you both the green light on the Crawler Project."

Pierce's eyebrows shot up. "What? Really?" He asked in disbelief.

Charles looked delighted. "Now, this _is_ a good day."

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real David?" Pierce demanded. "And, he's not coming back, is he?"

David frowned at Pierce. "Don't push your luck." He said. He turned and went back into his office.

Pierce mimed sighing with relief. He wiped at his brow dramatically. "Whew, it's the real David."

"What's the Crawler Project?" Kat asked Carmen.

Carmen shrugged. "No idea. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Kat stretched her weary muscles. "I think I'm going to head to bed early." She announced. "Wake me up if I need to save the world or something."

"Before you go, I have a question. How did you manage to get back from Phoenix safely after I was kidnapped?" K.I.T.T asked.

"David borrowed a car from Karen." Kat told him as she walked to the metal staircase. "It's a good thing you called her, or we would have been stranded."

"I'm in awe that David had the strength to drive back to FLAG in his condition." K.I.T.T said.

"Don't be silly, David passed out right after we left. I drove us back." Kat said. She headed up the stairs.

"You _drove_ another car?" K.I.T.T asked indignantly. "I was only gone a day, Kat." Over at his desk, Ian suppressed a giggle.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Good night, KITT." She said as she made it to the top of the stairs.

"What kind of car was it?" K.I.T.T called after her.

Kat turned around and looked down at him. "Stop being silly, I can't tell if you're joking around or not."

"It was red, wasn't it?" K.I.T.T asked.

"It was a white Nissan Sentra." Kat said. "Happy?"

"A _Sentra_?" K.I.T.T's voice betrayed a hint of disbelief. "Why would you drive a Sentra? Were you inebriated at the time?" Pierce hid a snicker with his hand.

Kat buried her face in one palm. "_Good night_, KITT." She said firmly, turning away.

"It's all right. I forgive you." K.I.T.T said in her ear. "I can see you had no other choice."

Kat shook her head as she walked out of the Main Lab. "Welcome home, KITT."


End file.
